Ice and Darkness
by Caelharx
Summary: ONESHOT Kairi starts going to a new school and meets an overly-friendly teacher and a mysterious boy.... note, the story editor disagrees with me, so the dream scene doesn't appear the way it's meant to


This is a birthday gift for my onee chan (cdnhkayla) : happy birthday!

Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney, you get the idea

------------

New girl at school.

Ugh

In the middle of the school year.

Double Ugh

Standing in front of a class humiliating (introducing) myself.

Ugh, _Ugh_, **UGH**

"I-I'm Kairi Kokoro," I manage to choke out, then rush to the back of the class.

And fall flat on my face.

I look up for my impending doom, instead, I see a mess of chocolate spikes and a pair of clear skies.

"Are you okay?"

I begin to nod, but a flash of silver and aquamarine shoves the helpful one aside.

"You _could_ be helping her up, _Sora_."

He grabs me by my hands and pulls me up.

He (I only say he so much because I have no clue as to who _he_ is.) unnecessarily held onto me until the brown haired one took his turn of shoving.

"Well, _you_ could be telling her who we are, _Riku_."

He points a finger at himself, "I'm Sora," he moves the same finger to the silver one, "and that's Riku."

Sora takes an unnecessary step closer to me, "Soo, what's yo--"

The teacher interrupts him by clearing his throat, "Take your seats, you two."

I begin to venture to the back of the room, but the teacher put a hand on my shoulder, "Kairi, you will be sitting upfront... next to my desk."

I didn't like my seat when I got there, and it only got worse throughout class, with Sora and Riku (along with the rest of the class) drilling holes into the back of my head with their eyes.

At the end of the period, Sora gleefully bounded to where i sat, with Riku slowly yet (im)patiently following.

"Me and Ri--"

"Riku and _I_."

"Whatever, Riku and _I_ wanted to show you to your next class."

I nodded, only because I had no clue where the six-hundred hall was.

Sora began to reach for a hand to lead me by, but then the teacher materialized out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you two be heading to class?"

Sora and Riku look at each other, Riku gets the hint and drags Sora out of the classroom.

"Kairi," the teacher began, "We didn't get a chance to meet appropriately." He takes one of my hands and puts one of his on my side.

"My name is Xemnas, Xemnas Tobikiri. But please, call me Xemnas." he smiles (it wasn't a very warm smile, it even scared me a little), "Now you better go to class before you're late."

At that, I run out of the room.

And (of course) smack into someone.

Books flew everywhere. I hurry to help the steel-blue haired boy pick them up.

The only one he picks up is a giant volume. It was fairly plain, it was black, with two silver strips on its spine.

When I finish stacking his things, I look up to see his icy blue eyes (or I should say _eye_, there was a waterfall of hair covering the left side of his face) staring me down, almost examining, even.

But it couldn't be that.

I saw too much emotion in them.

The bell rings.

He let out a quiet stream of curses, and fled down the hall, leaving all his textbooks behind.

I quickly got up and ran toward what was hopefully the six-hundreds hall.

At lunch, Sora eagerly waved me to his already overflowing table.

I looked around the cafeteria, hoping to see the blue haired boy that I had run into in the hall.

Luck wasn't on my side.

So I was forced to go to Sora's table.

There was only one girl other than me in the entire table.

Joy.

Sora introduced me to everyone once he found a seat for me.

There was Roxas, Sora's identical twin, although I didn't really see similarities between the two; Tidus, the captain of the blitzball team; Wakka, also a blitzball player, he's been friends with Tidus since Junior High; Demyx, the lead guitarist for some sortt of garage band; Axel, who played with a zippo light all of the lunch period; Cloud, yet another blitzballer; Leon, Sora had started to introduce him as Squall, but he was smacked in the head and corrected. The girl's name was Selphie, she seemed nice, but she was too busy watching Tidus for me to get to know her any. There also were multiple others, but I forgot their names almost immediately.

Most of them said hi, but several others went as far as to check me out and watch me for the rest of lunch (Say, Axel, Tidus, Demyx, Leon, Cloud.... maybe _all_ is a better word.)

"So..." I began, all of them eagerly turn their already-paid attention to me,

"I ran into this one guy in the halls earlier today... he had silvery-blue hair that covered one of his eyes... do any of you know who he is..."

A few of them give me strange looks for asking.

Riku slams his tray onto the table, next to Sora, "His name is Zexion, he's a vertically-challenged antisocial emoboy who's too good to be a Sophomore, so he became a Junior."

"Oh..." I look down at the table and conversation continues around me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VI x x VI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That night I had dreams, was odd, I never actually dreamed._

_ But I did dream_

_ I dreamed of silver. _

_ Silver and gold. _

_ The gold pierced me. _

_ The silver stabbed me. _

_ I didn't like those colors. _

_ They scared me, a lot. _

_ I wanted them to go away. _

_ But they swallowed me._

_ Binded me. _

_ Torture. _

_ Pain. _

_ But all at once, _

_ When I believed that it was all over, _

_ They were gone.  
_

_ Instead, I was immersed,  
_

_In ice  
_

_ And darkness.  
_

_ But I wasn't scared  
_

_I was happy.  
_

_There was a sudden movement in the color, it woke me up._

Or so I thought.

Because I only saw my room for a second.

There was someone in there.

But my room was gone too quickly for me to tell who it was.

Instead, I was flying.

Or floating.

I didn't know, or even care.

I heard a soft humming noise.

It sounded nice.

It made me sleepy.

But wasn't I already asleep?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VI x x VI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up that morning, and my room was normal.

Too normal.

I dismissed that, sighed, and guessed that one one was actually there last night, just a dream.

I sighed again and left for school.

Xemnas called me over to his desk.

He was patting the chair next to him, symbolizing for me to sit down.

"Here is all the work that you need to complete in order to be caught up in my class," he says, pointing at the computer screen.

As he was scrolling through the assignments and explaining what they were, his left hand slid from the desk to my upper thigh.

I froze.

I carefully looked around for help.

The desk was turned to where no one could tell that was taking place.

So I had had to sit there while he continued.

His hand started to slowly run higher and toward my inner thigh.

I jump out of the chair and said (almost screamed), "Thank you Mr. Tobikiri, I understand now," and rushed to my seat.

Too bad it was right next to his desk.

For the rest of class he watched me.

His piercing gold eyes plotting.

The bell finally rings.

I bolt out of my seat.

"Kairi," Crap, Xemnas, "Will you please stay here for a couple minutes?" He watches the students file out of the classroom.

"I'll write you a pass if yo--" The last student walks out.

He shuts the door.

_Fuck._

He advances toward me.

_No, not this way._

I back into a wall.

_Help..._

"No one will help you, you are alone," he closes the distance between us.

_Please... _

He leans into me.

_Someone..._

He pills my skirt down.

I scream.

He slaps me.

The door flysopen.

Zexion.

Xemnas ignores him and begins pulling down my underwear.

Zexion says something.

Xemnas laughs mercilessly.

Zexion scowls.

Xemnas freezes, his eyes faze over.

Zexion walks over to me and grabs my hand, "Come on, we need to leave, it will only stay up for so long."

I try to put myself together, and pull my underwear ad skirt back up, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Zexion takes a deep breath, "I mean that the illusion surrounding Xemnas won't stay up unless I'm paying complete attention to it, now come _on_."

I blink a few times and then let him lead me out the door.

Three weeks later Zexion is walking with me to the line in the cafeteria.

He stops suddenly and looks across the room, "Come with me."

Of course, I follow.

He stops in front of an overfilled table.

I scan the faces there and was shocked to see the confused faces of Sora and Riku and all the others.

And Zexion pulls me in.

Into the icyness of his eyes.

And the darkness surrounding him.

But I wasn't scared.

I was happy.

------

Okay so what did you think? Reviews are appreciated muchly.

Also, the dream scene is meant to be a Z if you couldn't tell, it's kinda hard to tell because Word and the editor on here fails


End file.
